Seven Little Monsters Reboot Season 4 Episode 2
They get off the boat and stand infront of a giant palace Seven: sweet! Three: looks sketchy A firework shoots into the air ????: now welcoming everyone into the palance! Characters from Total Drama: Cody,Mike,Tyler,Ezekiel,Duncan Paw Patrol: the pups Cody: this is sweet, this will win gwens heart Mike: I want to win zoeys Rocky: ryder let's do this Ryder: haha yeah! One: I don't like the sound of this Seven: the interior is fancy Four: guys look! They see ice shoot into the air Two: that must be five! Six: we will follow that signal, eventually Three: why not now One: they will get suspicious They walk into the temple and get greeted by some kind of minions Two: great clowns Four: what ever they are, I don't like them They take them to their rooms One: sweet a new training course! Four: I wish five was here Three: aww sweet, fried rice, even though I hate it I'm starving right now! Six: a new dress Seven: wow a flat screen this is awesome! They all meet up in one's room Two: I like this place One: yeah, but don't forget we need to find five Six: where could he be! Four: I honestly wish I knew, I should have died Seven: as mom always said, everything happens for a reason Four: WHAT WAS THE REASON FOR THAT THEN! He punches the wall Four: look, I'm sorry just allot of things have been going through my mind One: it's ok, we will find five ????: FIRST FIGHT, ONE VS MASTER OF DEATH One: who do I fight? Four: master of death, who is that? One teleports to the fighting arena Grim Reaper: let's get this over with The reaper hits the ground and it turns into darkness One: oh no you don't She shoots her energy into the air and it brightens the arena Four: go one do this for five! She jumps up, grabs the reaper and uses her powers to smash him into the ground Grim Reaper: STOP He stomps on the ground and she flys into the wall One: really think that will take me out She jumps up and blasts him with her powers and ko appears above his head One: I WON! ????: AND ONE WINS! The grim reaper falls through a trap door Four: nice job one Two: guys meet in my room, I've got an idea They run up to two's room Seven: what's the idea two Two: we can secretly sneak around the island He pushes a button and his bed disappears One: woah! Three: that my friends, is secret tactics They jump down Six: four shine some light Four clenches his fists and makes a flame They continue walking Seven: we need to find five pronto One: that's why I am leadi... She falls through a hole in the floor Two: ONE! They run over Six: are you alive? One: I think so She flys up and they run into a dead end Four: I see in the movies push the wall it might trigger something They start pushing the wall Three: we probably look stupid doing this Seven: I think I got it He pushes the wall in and the wall spins around and leads to a stairwell One: jackpot They start walking down the stairs Four: I wonder where this will lead us to Two: do you hear that They hear a door slamming Seven: now I do A boulder starts the roll down the stairs Four: RUN! They start running down the stairs Three: to the left, left, left One: ok ok ok They jump to the left except seven who falls through the wall One: SEVEN! They run to the wall and see it is boarded up Six: what? Four: but he fell through it One: logic is nothing these days They see someone walking towards them Six: UP THE STAIRS! One spins a green tornado, Two spins a brown tornado, Three spins a blue tornado, Four spins a red tornado and six spins a light blue tornado They run up to the room and switch the bed back over Four: great we lost seven and we haven't gotten a clue where five is! One: this isn't good, I hope there is a way we can figure it out quicker Six: I'm going to my room Three: me two Two: hey I would say that They all leave Meanwhile Seven: five? Five: theven? Seven: FIVE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! He shrugs Seven: we will escape I promise you. Category:Seven little monsters reboot episodes